


A Quiet Song

by FiTheMemeQueenSupreme



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Kamui/Azura is where its at, Mostly geared towards the stuff behind the scenes, blep, more tags to be added as i come up with them, not much combat, we need more fem!kamui/azura, will hit on some deep stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme/pseuds/FiTheMemeQueenSupreme
Summary: Branded a traitor to the Nohrian Family after speaking out against Garon, Kamui gathers the few men left under her command that remain loyal and disappears. Months pass and Hinoka discovers a familiar face amongst a group of supposed 'Bandits' camping within a forest near Fort Jinya…





	1. A shocking turn of events.....

**Author's Note:**

> Found this collecting dust on my hard drive so I decided to post it here instead of on my FF Account. It's a real switch given that I've been actively working on Nier Automata stuff XD 
> 
> Anyway..... Fem!Kamui and Azura is my fav rare pair for Fates so naturally this fic is going to have it. It's short but it's a hell of a lot better than the original file. No wonder I stuffed it as deep as I could into my hard drive then forgot about it's existence. Lets just leave it at that. Revised what I could decipher and here's what I came out with. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

A frown tugged at Hinoka's lips as Kamui's words echoed through her mind again. Those same words seemingly on repeat. Accompanied by Kamui's determined expression and piercing emerald eyes.

 

_I want to hear Garon’s side of the story. How he can justify killing so many innocent people?!_

 

She still couldn’t understand her younger sisters reasoning. They had taken her from them when she was a just a child. Yet, knowing that, she still thinks they are good people? That they can be trusted? Hinoka's eyes flicked towards the road leading past Fort Jinya. Ever since Kamui's return to Nohr, a group of Bandits had moved into the forest adjacent to the makeshift Hospital. Raiding caravans left and right. None of the people were killed. Merely injured enough to not be able to continue fighting. The Caravans were mostly military in nature, only the bare minimum taken. Usually ranging from katana's to naginata's. Her eyes tracked from the tree line, across the grassy plain, to the road. 

A glint of black steel caught her eye. Coming over the hill, Hinoka saw a group of Nohrian Cavalry. The Nohrian Banners flapping in the wind. She counted at least forty in total. The Eldest Hoshidan Princess glanced behind her. Giving the silent order for one of her Pegasus Knights to alert the Fort that trouble was coming. As one of the Knights flew down towards the Makeshift Hospital, she brandished her naginata. The reigns of her Pegasus gripped tightly in her gloved hand. Leather groaning slightly from the sheer strength of her grip. Her knuckles surely turning white. 

 

"Attack!"

 

Hinoka cried before snapping the reigns. Prompting her Pegasus into a dive towards the Company of Nohrian Cavalry. The crimson plated armor that adorned her shoulders glinted in the sunlight. One would have to be blind to not notice. One of the men must have pointed out the impending Hoshidan attack. Almost instantly the Nohrian Soldiers began to retaliate. Hurling javelins at the Hoshidan Warriors. The metal spears hurtling through the air. Hinoka heard a cry of pain on her left. One of the Javelins had struck home. Sending a Knight plummeting to her death. That's when it happened. When Hinoka returned her gaze to her target, naginata raised in preparation to strike. She found her intended target already dead. Sprawled on the ground with an arrow lodged in his neck. 

 

"It's an ambush!"

 

One of the Nohrian Cavalrymen shouted. Moments later, a hail of arrows began to pelt the Company of Nohrians. The source? A high pitched whistle pierced through the air. Hinoka's head whirled towards the direction of the treeline. Several men stood at the edge of the tree's. Steel bows glinting in the sunlight and their red cloaks lightly trailing in the gentle breeze. Their hoods drawn, concealing their faces. Simultaneously they took aim before firing another volley. The battle was over before the rest of her men could even catch up to her. 

The red cloaked Bandits wasted no time in descending upon the battlefield. Rounding up the survivors who had surrendered. One of them, their Captain, had been pulled aside by one Bandit in particular. This was the one that Hinoka assumed to be their Leader. Upon closer inspection, she found that the Nohrian Captain had almost silver hair adorned with the worst cowlick she had ever seen. It almost made her feel sorry for him. Almost. The two must have been friends because the Bandit Leader nearly tackled the Captain in a bear crushing hug. His eyes almost popping out of his head as he wheezed

 

"I-I'm glad t-that you remember me! It's.....great to see you....too!"

 

Hinoka dismounted from her Pegasus. Passing the reigns to one of her attending Knights before approaching the two. Booted feet making barely a sound as she strode across the dirt road and grass towards the duo. Her approach drew the attention of the Captain. His eyes narrowing slightly as his hand drifted towards the hilt of his sword. Only to be stopped by the Bandit Leader. She raised a deathly pale hand to signal him to stop before drawing back her red hood. Revealing a familiar mane of messy violet hair. Hinoka couldn't suppress her gasp of surprise.

 

"Kamui...."

 

She breathed. Indeed, there was no mistaking that face. Her pale skin, the beauty mark just below the left side of her lips, the piercing emerald green eyes. A frown tugged at Hinoka's lips when she noticed the black eye patch over her left eye. "Hello Hinoka." Came Kamui's soft voice as she folded her arms. Her expression a mixture of surprise and sadness. It was clear that she had not expected to see Hinoka. The Crimson Haired Princess exclaimed while she took another step towards her lost Sister. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Nohr? With your  _real_ family?" That last question practically dripped with venom. Clearly intended to strike a chord within Kamui. An attempt in futility. The Draconic Princess turned her emerald gaze towards the carnage behind Hinoka. Almost leaning to the right in a dramatic display intended to direct Hinoka's gaze to the scene behind her. Slowly, she did turn. Almost taking a step back when she witnessed what was happening. The so called 'Bandits' had ceased their scouring of the battlefield. Choosing to watch the conversation between Hinoka and the former Nohrian Princess. She looked towards the Nohrian Captain when he finally spoke up. His tone calm and collected. As if he had expected this would happen. "Lady Kamui spoke out against King Garon publicly. Attempting to incite the people to rise up against the King. In response, he ordered that she be executed for treason."

 

Hinoka blinked as she looked to Kamui for an explanation. The Violet Haired woman just shrugged. "It's not like I could just waltz back to Hoshido. Ryoma branded me a traitor as well. So, I gathered the men still loyal to me and decided to set up Camp here. Attacking any Nohrian Raiding Parties that I learned about." It dawned on Hinoka that she had a point. Ryoma  _did_ call her a traitor. If she so much as came within a hundred yards of the Capital she would have been taken prisoner. Before she could ask another question, Kamui continued 

 

"So, in short, here we are."


	2. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long everyone! I just got swept up in a Nier Automata faze >.<
> 
> But now I'm taking a much needed break to work on other stuff. Expect more updates in the very near future!

Hinoka could scarcely believe Kamui’s tale. She had certainly been… _Busy._ For lack of a better word. But that nagging feeling that Kamui had chosen her _Nohrian_ family over her true family still lingered. Something she finally gave voice to. Trying her hardest to ignore the sound of Kamui’s men beginning to sort their scavenged loot from the battle. The sound almost unbearable. Grating against her nerves like sword taken to stone. “But… why didn’t you _say_ something? If you felt that what Garon had done was wrong, why did you still choose to go with _them_?” Hinoka nearly spat the last word of her statement. As if referring to the Nohrian Family left a bad taste in her mouth. As time began to stretch on, silence filling the air after she spoke, Hinoka found it difficult to read Kamui's face. Especially when she crossed her arms and shifted her weight to her right leg. A casual gesture that she learned Kamui liked to use when she was in deep thought. Her grey tunic and brown pants fit her form perfectly. Hugging the curves of her body without hindering movement in the slightest. Typical attire for any Outlaw. A ring of keys - glinting in the light - hung from the leather belt about Kamui's waste. Sagging ever so slightly downwards by the various pouches hanging on the right. To Hinoka's pleasant surprise, she learned that Kamui still forwent wearing shoes. A tendency ingrained seemingly from birth. Another testament of her Hoshidan lineage. 

 

“Because I wanted to see him justify trying to kill me. Am I not allowed to do that? _Big Sister._ ”

 

Kamui knew the game Hinoka was playing. Needless to say, she wasn’t impressed. This was exactly what she suspected would happen if she ran into one of her Hoshidan siblings. It was disappointing that Hinoka decided to harp on her choice, despite the fact that she returned to Hoshido. Hinoka picked up on the hint that Kamui dropped. Realizing that she wanted to drop the issue and move on. Something that the red-haired Princess readily complied with. Albeit she still wanted to get her point across about the severity of what she had done on the battlefield that day.

Although Kamui didn’t like her choice either, and despite what had happened, deep down, she wanted to rekindle her relationship with her blood siblings. But was that still possible? Kamui wasn’t sure. A lot had changed. _She_ had changed. The eye she lost was proof of that. A lone black patch perpetually glued to her face would forever brand her. But that did little to dampen her sharp piercing gaze. One that even gave Hinoka pause.

 

“A-Anyway, why don’t we head back to Castle Shirasagi? Once we explain what happened I’m sure Ryoma and the others will understand.”

 

Hinoka offered in a gentle tone. An effort to defuse the quickly rising tension in the atmosphere. The question took Kamui by surprise. She hadn’t expected Hinoka to be so forthcoming about any of this. Despite Kamui’s reservations, the Draconic Woman knew better than to antagonize the only ‘blood’ sibling she had that was willing to listen to her side of the story. “I hope you realize it’s easier said than done.” Hinoka merely nodded in response.

 

**-Castle Shirasagi-**

No matter how times she laid eyes on the throne of Castle Shirasagi, Kamui couldn’t shake the feeling of familiarity that tugged at her. Why did she feel this sense of… longing? Kamui shook her head. It was something she would dwell on later. Perhaps when the guards weren’t drawing their weapons.

 

“I’d thought you’d be in Nohr right now, Kamui.”

 

That was Ryoma’s voice. She’d know it anywhere. More importantly, how could she forget? The violet haired woman turned to look at the High Prince. Her one eye locked squarely on him. Noticing how he paused briefly the moment she turned to look at him. Ryoma let out a long drawn out sigh before he stated in a calm tone. Crossing his arms as if attempting to subtly convey that he was fully in control. And, in truth, he was. Kamui had stepped into the metaphorical Lion’s Den. There was no way she could escape. Not without her weapons. “Hinoka told me about what you’ve been doing. What are you playing at, Kamui? Are you a common bandit now?” Ryoma asked while affixing her with an almost accusing glare. If he was trying to intimidate the woman, he failed. The question caused a light hearted yet almost dry laugh to escape Kamui. She set a hand on her hip as she retaliated, “Far from it, dear _brother_. I will tell you the same thing I told Hinoka.”

Taking a step towards her elder brother she stated, “You branded me a traitor. It’s not like I could simply walk back to the Castle. And I hardly believe I would be given a fair trial. In fact, I’m positive that I would have been executed on the spot rather than taken back to the castle.” Kamui held Ryoma’s gaze almost daring him to challenge her. She couldn’t back down nor allow her emotions to get the better of her. Indeed, she felt a tidal wave of emotions when she looked upon Ryoma. Images flashed through her mind’s eye. The bodies strewn about the battle field and the look of betrayal painted across Ryoma’s face as he realized her apparent decision. She couldn’t back down now. If she couldn’t convince him, then how could she convince anyone else of her innocence?

Kamui had no one else to turn to except Hinoka. If she couldn’t convince Ryoma, then she was no more than a common bandit as he deduced. Unsurprisingly, a frown crossed his face. “Confronting a man who tried to kill you is understandable. But you can’t expect convincing everyone who saw you proclaim your allegiance to Garon to be a simple task. We are at War, Kamui, there is no grey area.” The High-Prince explained in a grim tone. Ryoma didn’t move an inch when his Violet-Haired Sibling crossed the distance between them in a single stride. Hands held out in front of her. Wrists nearly touching as she exclaimed, “Then get it over with. Arrest me and put me in a cell.”

 

“There’s no need to resort to such drastic extremes.”

 

Ryoma replied, letting out another sigh. Now that Kamui was much closer to Ryoma, she could almost feel the stress the High-Prince felt. The way his shoulders slightly drooped, the faintest hints of bags under his eyes, the storm of uncertainty and worry in his eyes were all prevalent to the Outlaw. Subtle signs learned from various veterans of the trade under her command. Taught in a voice of respect but carried with a grim consequence. They weren’t skills suited for Royalty; people who never had to fight for their next meal. No, they were suited for those who were partial to killing. Kamui couldn’t bring herself to look Ryoma in the eye. It seemed almost as if it were yesterday that she stood in this very spot. Listening to her Hoshidan Siblings’ stories of how she had been taken away. Telling her that the people of Hoshido would be overjoyed to hear of her return. But… now?

Emerald eye turned down cast, Kamui began “Brother – I…” A false start. One that she couldn’t finish. Nor even begin anew. The former Hoshidan Princess was at a loss for words. Something that Ryoma noticed as she slowly lowered her hands and head. Defeat and resignation to an unknown fate radiated from the woman. An action that came to Ryoma, to a very small degree, as a surprise. In the few days spent with her before the confrontation, Ryoma had come to understand Kamui as headstrong and resolute. Never one to accept whatever problem that lay before her.

‘ _Just how much did the events that transpired in Nohr change her?’_ Ryoma wondered, his frown deepening. Outwardly her mentality didn’t seem all that affected; however, it seemed that even Kamui had her limits. Kamui’s voice drew Ryoma from his thoughts. Drawing his attention to the mass of violet hair that obscured his view of her pale visage. “I don’t… I just wanted to know a-and it all happened so fast… and-” Ryoma placed a comforting hand on Kamui’s shoulder. An uncharacteristic gesture that forced the defeated Princess to halt mid-sentence. Sending a sharp jolt of surprise down her spine.

Tentatively, Kamui raised her head. Slowly taking in his white overcoat and crimson armor. Emerald eye tracing over the gold embroidery of the overcoat before finally looking him in the eye. To Kamui’s genuine surprise, she found none of the previous unforgiving sense of scrutiny in his gaze that seemingly bore into her soul to judge her every choice. Ryoma offered a gentle yet tired smile. The gesture did nothing to assuage her fears. But it was a start.

 

“I understand. But I want you to realize that you can’t ignore the repercussions of your actions.”

 

Kamui understood what he meant all too well. In fact, she imagined that pretty soon her days might be spent locked in her room again. Except, this time, it’d be paper walls and wood floorboards that she stared at. Suddenly, Kamui felt a pair of arms wrap around her before being nearly tackled to the floor. “Big Sister!” A familiar voice laden with relief cried out. Stumbling a step to the left, Kamui tried to steady her strangely familiar assailant before they both toppled to the floor in heap. A familiar head of short – almost messy – auburn hair met her gaze. It was Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short but it felt like a good stopping point no matter what I did to try an add more. Anyway, be sure to leave a comment about what you thought! Any and all criticism is welcome (~˘▾˘)~


	3. Denying Fate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to be a lot more before I copy/pasted it here .-.

_"Fall back! Fall back, damnit!”_

 

_“There’s too many of them!”_

 

_“Healer! We need a healer over here!”_

 

“ _Lady Kamui! We need orders! We’re being routed!”_

 

_“Lady Kamui!”_

 

A loud gasp tore its way from Kamui’s throat. Nearly a scream as she bolted upright. Chest heaving and heart thundering as her one eye darted left and right. Already reaching towards her bed side table. Intent on grabbing a dagger, only to grasp at mere air. The weapon strangely absent. As though she had never placed it there afore going to bed. A quiet, feminine, voice spoke but the words fell silent on Kamui’s ears. Scenes of her violent and bloody escape from Castle Krakenburg consuming her senses. Replaying in vivid detail, as if it were happening at that very moment.

It wasn’t until Kagero placed a hand on her shoulder that Kamui snapped out of her memories. Nearly seizing the Ninja’s arm in a vice grip capable of crushing stone. “Lady Kamui.” Kagero stated once again, an attempt to grasp her attention. The statement was ignored for a few moments as Kamui began trying to take deep, cleansing, breaths. Lightly grasping the pendant about her neck while she replied, “…What?”

“You were having a nightmare. Is everything alright?” Kagero asked in a tone tinged with concern. Her eyes, thought mostly hidden by hair, shone with equal concern. Whether in worry of her liege or genuine was beyond Kamui’s comprehension. “I’m fine.” The reply was quiet. Almost automatic. As if practiced so as to avoid being pressed for further details. A reply that Kagero’s piercing gaze cut right through ease.

The buxom Ninja had been watching the former Nohrian Princess ever since she had gone to bed. And it hadn’t taken long for her to notice the telltale signs that the Princess was suffering a nightmare. The tossing and turning, mumbled incoherent words, the layer of sweat that caused her loose clothing to cling to her body. The Princess was certainly not ‘fine’ as she so eloquently put. When Kagero continued to affix Kamui with a questioning gaze the violet-haired woman finally relented.

 

“It’s nothing you need to worry about. I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

Kamui eventually replied, running a hand through her hair. Tucking a few strands behind her ear with a practiced gesture before tossing the white blanket aside. Shifting till both of her perpetually bare feet met the wooden floor. To the average person, it would have been nigh impossible for one to see much. The only light coming from the moon that hung high in the sky. Casting a dull glow to the sparsely decorated guest bedroom that Kamui and Kagero occupied. When Kamui rose to her feet, raising her hands into the air in a practiced stretch that was almost as natural as breathing, grasping her arms behind her head before leaning left then right, she noticed Kagero made a point to look off to her right.

“Something wrong?” Kamui finally asked as she lowered her arms. Enjoying the relief that flooded her stiff limbs. However, the question seemed rhetorical when it clicked in Kamui’s ever calculating mind. Hoshidans were far more modest than the Nohrians. And she’d only worn a loose white cotton shirt over her undergarments. “Oh, right…” Kamui muttered before quickly glancing at her surroundings. Spotting a robe hanging within the closet. While she slipped into light blue garment, deftly tying the silken belt around her waist, she bluntly spoke, “Why are you here, Kagero? Did Ryoma put you up to this?”

The Ninja remained silent. Something that Kamui took note of. Casting an inquisitive gaze towards the oddly silent woman. “…yes.” Kagero’s reply didn’t surprise Kamui in the least. In fact, she’d have been more surprised if Ryoma _didn’t_ order one of his Retainers to keep an eye on her. The Draconic Woman sighed before crossing the distance back to her bed in one smooth stride. Unceremoniously dropping down on the edge before folding her hands in her lap. “So, I imagine I’m confined to this room for the next few weeks?” Kamui asked in a dead pan tone. Already formulating a suspected answer in her mind. “Lord Ryoma made it expressly clear that you are to be treated with the upmost respect afforded to any member of the Royal Family.” The Ninja replied in a definitively neutral tone. As if it had been practiced a thousand times. Leaving utterly no trace of any emotion. Kamui surmised the Kagero probably had no real opinion of her given that she was obviously of no threat to Ryoma. Kamui just made a slight noise of acknowledgement bordering on a scoff.

It was only after several minutes of awkward silence that Kamui decided she should probably take a bath. It was clear to her that she wouldn’t be getting anymore sleep and sitting around doing nothing wouldn’t accomplish anything. She stood and strode to the wardrobe sitting on the far side of the room, next to the window. Surprise was the first feeling that Kamui registered. Kamui found not only her outfit from yesterday, but several other outfits as well. Most were reminiscent of the standard Hoshidan kimono but, upon closer inspection, some had distinctively different designs. Each one crafted with a seemingly delicate hand; worthy only of a master craftsman. Kamui could only stand and marvel at the beautiful yet intricate patterns woven into the fabric. While, yes, the standard plain colored outfits were fascinating. There was something about the more former. As if the person or persons who designed the outfits couldn’t settle for just any plain design.

“Lord Ryoma asked Lord Takumi’s retainer, Oboro, to craft a few outfits for you. These should be sufficient for now.” Kamui heard Kagero explain from just behind her. “They’re beautiful…” She could only say in response while pulling a plain white one from its hanger. Marveling in the softness of the white fabric. It felt remarkably soft in Kamui’s hands. She looked to Kagero and could only say with a wry smile, “Are you sure she’s a Retainer? I’d doubt someone who dedicated their life to someone would take the time to learn to do something this well.”

 _‘Well, there’s probably one other person.’_ Kamui thought grimly. She worried for Jakob, but deep down she knew that he could take care of himself. Most likely with Flora and Felicia in tow – if not dragging them behind him. Maybe even scolding them for not having as much drive in finding her as he did. The thought markedly improved Kamui’s mood. Giving her solace in knowing that they’d probably find her soon. Shirasagi wouldn’t exactly be their first choice to search but it would be on their list. “Oboro has a lot of… talents.” Kagero finally replied, the faintest hint of a thoughtful expression on her face. After closing the swinging doors of the wardrobe, Kamui remarked before walking towards the door, “Well I think its time for bath-” She looked at Kagero; pausing with the door partially open, “-could you show me to it?”

 

**Castle Shirasagi, Royal Bathing Room.**

‘ _I’ve been missing out on baths so much’_ Kamui thought with a pleased sigh as she sunk down to a sitting position in the massive pool. It dominated almost the entire room and filled the air with steam. Lending to a relaxed atmosphere. One that sapped Kamui’s body of all the stress that had been building up. The warm water gently lapped against her body. Small currents instigated from the motions of sitting. Kamui leaned back against the wall of the pool. Running all the possible ways she could approach Ryoma – no, her _real_ family. She already knew that Sakura was happy about her return and Hinoka seemed… relieved. But Ryoma was another mystery entirely to her. Initially he seemed suspicious but then, much like Hinoka, relieved; however, it still begged the question about his true feelings. All things considered, the outcome was far from her initial worries. “But what about Takumi?” Kamui wondered aloud, the question directed at the vast empty space of the bathing room. As if the empty void would provide an answer.

“B-Big Sister?” A timid voice danced across Kamui’s senses. Her one eye darting to its source. The sudden response seemed to startle the young girl. Letting out a surprised squeak before taking a step back. “Sakura-” Kamui began, “-What are doing up so early?” The woman sat up straighter. Waiting for Sakura to regain her composure. Slowly, Sakura managed to do just that. Clutching the towel wrapped around her tightly as she padded into the room. Almost stumbling as she stepped into the bath. “I-I was w-worried about you. And j-just couldn’t sleep” Sakura replied as she sat a few beside Kamui. Sliding just a few inches away. Seemingly unsure of what qualified as personal space to Kamui. Kamui noticed that Sakura still clutched the towel wrapped around her tightly. A fact that Kamui decided to not press. The poor thing was still trembling. Most likely still working through her initial shock from Kamui’s response.

Kamui was already under the impression that Sakura was never good with socializing. However, she had not realized it was this bad. “Why were you worried about me?” Kamui asked, raising an eyebrow in genuine curiosity. Curious as to why she would have reason to worry. Especially after having recently returned. “Oh! I-It’s nothing really. J-Just… I don’t u-understand why you ch-chose…” Sakura eventually trailed off. But Kamui wasn’t surprised. Not that Sakura couldn’t finish her sentence. But by what she was implying. Deep down, Kamui felt hurt that even the youngest of the family was already exhibiting the extreme bias evident in all the others. Timid it may be, it was there. Rearing its poisonous head in full display. Kamui let out a sigh, turning to look away from her younger sibling.

“It’s… complicated, Sakura, but-” She looked at the Shrine Maiden. Studying her wide eyes. “-don’t let it change how you see me. If- well, I just wanted answers.” Sakura just nodded before leaning forward. Almost unconsciously, as she asked, “D-Did you find them?” A frown played at Kamui’s lips. She had been asking herself the same question ever since she escaped from Nohr. To her, the answers just paved the way for more questions. Which, in turn, spurred even more questions. Kamui just shook her head. A grim expression about her face.

Sakura hated seeing her elder sister in such a state. Faced contorted in almost a grimace yet, somehow, seemingly in deep thought. Her mind far away from either of them. Dwelling on events that Sakura could only imagine. ‘ _I… I have to fix this!’_ Sakura thought as she mustered up her determination. Wracking her brain for some question that could change the situation. Suddenly, it struck her. “W-What we’re you s-saying about T-Takumi? Earlier, when I-” Sakura began. Her voice much stronger than earlier. Devoid of any hesitance she normally held. The question caught Kamui off-guard. Drawing the troubled woman’s attention to the young Shrine Maiden. But, to Sakura’s surprise, she smiled.

“I’m worried about – well, to be more precise, I’m worried about how he’ll view my return. About how he’ll react.” Kamui replied, turning her gaze towards the still water. Examining the intricate tiles below them. “I doubt he’ll approve, but I wonder if Ryoma would let me fight. Or, at the very least, help in some other way. Something that could help me prove that I really am through with Nohr.” She eventually added. Disturbing the silence that had begun to settle amongst the bother of them. “W-Why don’t you b-become a Shrine Maiden? I-I could t-teach you!” Sakura replied in an excited tone. Her face alight in equal measure. “We c-could work together a-and take care of the w-wounded!” Sakura added, giving Kamui the suspicion that her younger sibling was indulging herself more than anything. Only excited about the potential prospect of working with her formerly lost sibling. But, she had to admit, the idea was a good one. She could help Hoshido and mend her already destroyed reputation. Potentially restoring the people’s faith in her. Or, at least redeem herself. But she knew that also meant giving up her bow. Something that she had become rather attached to. It had taken her countless – sleepless – nights to improve her technique after realizing that she could no longer fight with her Yato.

However, as if reading her mind, Sakura offered, “O-Or you could become a P-Priestess… just like Mother…” The offer had certainly enticed Kamui. There were more than a few that served under her before arriving at the Capital. Now, no doubt, re-assimilated into the Hoshidan army. “I suppose that would be worth a try. There aren’t many options…” Kamui trailed off as another thought struck her. Prompting a knowing smile to her lips. One that Sakura noticed almost immediately. As she spoke, Sakura’s eyes gradually widened while realization of Kamui’s words dawned on her. “That would work, but I might need your help. Especially when Takumi inevitably hears that I am back. If he hasn’t already.”

 

**Kamui's Guest Bedroom, Castle Shirasagi.**

Not even 15 minutes had passed after Sakura and Kamui left the bathing room. The former nearly dragging Kamui to her room before disappearing to find Oboro. Re-appearing almost seconds later carrying an armful of various supplies. One of which, Kamui assumed, was a healer’s festal. The odd paper that hung from one end of the rod lazily swaying behind her as she slowed to a stop. Dumping the contents on the bed in front of them. Moving each piece a few inches from each so as to be properly viewed.

 

“L-Let’s get started w-with this one…”

 

Sakura began while retrieving a scroll tied with a thing string. Easily unraveling the paper. The rays from the early morning sun revealing numerous Hoshidan characters. Neatly aligned in a horizontal manner across the paper. Fortunately, Kamui knew a fair amount of the Hoshidan written language. A notion she didn't appreciate or enjoy up until now. Silently thanking Jakob for his insistence that she be knowledgeable on every subject available. From her brief glance at the unraveled parchment, it seemed to be a guide on utilizing festals efficiently; however, Sakura interrupted Kamui's train of thought. "Perhaps w-we should get you d-dressed appropriately..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think! (~˘▾˘)~

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to leave a comment telling me what you think (~˘▾˘)~


End file.
